


Теория и практика

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы раскрыть очередное преступление, Шерлоку нужен эксперимент, но весьма необычный.</p>
<p>Бета:  Мирамина<br/>Жанр: кейс, романс, юмор<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17.<br/>Краткое содержание: Чтобы раскрыть очередное преступление, Шерлоку нужен эксперимент, но весьма необычный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория и практика

— Ты хочешь меня, — заявил Шерлок, поравнявшись с Уотсоном, и тут же умчался вперёд.

Лестрейд удивлённо приподнял брови, заинтересованно повернувшись к шедшему рядом Джону, а тот, от неожиданности поперхнувшись, начал краснеть.

— Шер... Шерлок, ну не при нём же! 

— А что? — с вроде бы искренним недоумением переспросил детектив. — Это несущественное обстоятельство, и мотива дела не меняет, — Холмс дождался, пока Джон его догонит, и с наслаждением повторил: — Ты хочешь меня, Джон.

— Будь я твоим любовником, тоже бы хотел, — с непонятной интонацией протянул Грегори и усмехнулся, заработав удивлённый взгляд от Шерлока и возмущённый - от Джона. В последнее время поддразнивать обоих фриков было так забавно. — Чисто гипотетически.

— Хоть ты молчи! Мне хватает одного озабоченного, — Уотсон принялся искать взглядом того самого «озабоченного», но увидел только его спину — устроив маленький переполох, Шерлок преспокойно двинулся дальше. — Шерлок, твою мать!

Догнать его во второй раз удалось не так легко: крутя на пальце ключи от машины убитого, Шерлок явно намеревался добраться до неё первым, без следовавшего по пятам инспектора. Наверное, и подколку для Джона он придумывал с той же целью, но, как всегда, оказался прав — Уотсон хотел его. Собственно, хотел его Джон всегда и везде: в их спальне, на кухне и в ванной, по пути в Ярд или на очередное место преступления — словом, всегда, когда Шерлок начинал облизывать губы, снимал шарф и расстёгивал воротничок рубашки больше, чем обычно, прижимался к Джону, наклонялся вместо того, чтобы сесть на корточки... Но давалась эта зараза только дома, и до этого момента у Уотсона оставалась надежда, что их отношения не то, чтобы были для окружающих тайной, они хотя бы не пестрели подробностями, о которых посторонним знать не следовало. 

— Твою мать, — с чувством повторил Джон, схватив Шерлока за рукав пальто. — Что это было? 

— Я думаю, Джон, пытаюсь распутать цепочку, которая привела нас сюда, а мистера Холгана— в мусорные баки, где его и нашли сегодня утром отравленным и со спущенными штанами.

— Он снял проститутку, — пожал плечами Лестрейд, шедший следом. — По-моему, всё очевидно.

— Лестрейд, у него золотая «Виза» в кошельке и пятьсот фунтов наличными. Он мог бы остановиться в любом отеле и вызвать девицу из эскорт-услуг, но предпочёл ехать сюда, где самые дешёвые проститутки в городе, — недовольно закончил Шерлок свою речь, и инспектор в знак поражения поднял руки. — Не уподобляйся Андерсону, два столь высоко интеллектуальных субъекта не уживутся на одной территории, а на альфа-самца ты, учитывая открывшиеся обстоятельства, не тянешь.

— Избавьте меня от подробностей, пожалуйста, — попросил Джон, морщась. Он уже был не рад, что завёл разговор на эту тему, надо было заткнуться и идти дальше молча. Теперь же его начнут пичкать пикантными деталями из жизни полицейских Скотланд-Ярда, попутно открывая собственные тайны.

\- Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, Джон.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы этим же вечером половина сотрудников Ярда обсуждала, кто из нас сверху!

Инспектор пожал плечами:

— Все знают, что ты, — лицо Уотсона вытянулось в изумлении, он потерял дар речи и только переводил взгляд с Лестрейда на Шерлока. — У меня свои источники информации, Джон, ничего личного.

— Господи, на этой улице есть хотя бы один не-гей? — безнадёжным голосом поинтересовался тот. 

— Он — би, если тебя это успокоит, — с ядовитой улыбкой ответил Шерлок, кивая в сторону Лестрейда, и Джон с округлившимися от изумления глазами покосился на инспектора. Грег — бисексуал? «Замечательная» новость... по крайней мере, можно было надеяться, что когда-нибудь в будущем он увлечётся женщиной, а не Шерлоком... или самим Джоном. — Правда, в последнее время спит с моим братом и причём...

\- Слышать больше ничего не хочу! - огрызнулся Уотсон. За его спиной Холмс и Лестрейд обменялись одинаковыми испепеляющими взглядами. Проскочившая искра напряжения как нельзя лучше показала, что ни один, ни второй не собирался сдаваться первым. Расследование убийства стремительно скатывалось в фарс, а его главные герои, похоже, избрали Джона мишенью для насмешек!.. — Шерлок, ты говорил, что размышляешь, давай уже свои выводы, я замёрз!

Надо было одеваться теплее, но Джон решил довериться Шерлоку: собираясь, тот взял своё осеннее пальто, и тогда Уотсон тоже не стал доставать зимние вещи. Хорошо хоть, что догадался захватить перчатки, не то бы руки себе отморозил: дувший с реки ветер пробирал до костей, Уотсон ежился, кутаясь в шарф и одёргивая куртку. В итоге втянувшийся в расследование Шерлок не обращал внимания на холод, Лестрейду, утеплившемуся новыми пальто и шарфом, тоже было плевать на погоду; только один Джон стучал зубами, молясь, чтобы ветер прекратился или чтобы Шерлок перестал бегать по холодным улицам.

— Я ещё не закончил, — похлопав себя ладонями по плечам, заявил Холмс. Его чёрные кожаные перчатки, совсем тонкие, не грели, и Джон понадеялся, что, когда Шерлок замёрзнет, они втроём переместятся в местечко потеплее. Судя по тому, как пытался согреться детектив, оставалось немного потерпеть. — Не хватает одного звена.

— Какого же?

— Почему секс на улице так привлекателен? — с самым задумчивым видом произнёс Шерлок, не оставляя сомнения, что он оговорился или подобрал неверное слово. 

Хотя Джон уже и не надеялся, что разговор, в конце концов, уйдёт с темы траха на что-то более приличное. Консультирующий детектив повернулся к нему за ответом, но неожидавший этого Уотсон лишь развёл руками; Лестрейд, к которому потом обратил вопросительный взгляд Холмс, тоже не сказал ничего вразумительного.

— Думайте же, вы, несчастные пользователи одной десятой человеческого мозга! Мистер Холган проехал через весь город, чтобы снять дешёвую проститутку и зажать её тут же за углом, зачем ему это было нужно, зачем?!

Отчаянно жестикулируя, Шерлок взмахнул руками, и связка ключей от машины убитого брякнулась об стену. Лестрейд выругался и бросился их поднимать, и в то же мгновение детектив быстрым шагом направился к перекрёстку, не переставая бормотать:

— В этом должен быть какой-то смысл, да. Но какой? Я что-то упускаю, что же? 

На их счастье, прохожих в этот час не было, никто не смотрел вслед странному брюнету и не крутил пальцем у виска. Правда, Джон ощущал смутное желание взять их роль на себя, потому что ход мыслей Шерлока был для него совершеннейшей загадкой. Судя по лицу Грегори, наблюдавшего за детективом с плохо скрываемым раздражением и недоумением, не он один не представлял, что они будут делать.

Наконец, покружив по перекрёстку, Шерлок решил вернуться.

— Джон! — позвал он. Не видя ничего вокруг, уставившись на Уотсона требовательным взглядом, детектив едва не споткнулся о бордюр, потом поскользнулся на камне, и Лестрейд усмехнулся его неуклюжести. — Ещё один звук и будешь работать над этим делом сам, — выпалив эту угрозу, Шерлок окончательно переключил своё внимание на Джона. — Подумай же хоть немного, Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты подумал. Ты единственный здесь, кто способен ответить, почему Холган приехал в Синлейн!

Под таким напором Джон растерялся, его покинули последние мысли. Шерлок и прежде не раз давил на него, огрызался в нападках то эгоизма, то ревности, так что неожиданностью это не стало. Однако он никогда не просил своего любовника представлять себя грёбаным извращенцем, чью смерть они расследовали! И это настолько переходило всяческие границы, что Джона едва не затрясло от гнева, и только непонятно серьёзное выражение лица Шерлока помогло ему совладать с собой. Серые радужки глаз светились изнутри от холодного пламени, вспыхивавшего в душе Холмса каждый раз, когда ему подворачивалось хорошее убийство, ни тени улыбки на восхитительных, плотно сжатых губах, ни намёка на того страстного Шерлока, которого Джон подминал под себя и укладывал на кровать. Кажется, эти слова были для Шерлока только словами, за ними не пряталось никакого извращённого подтекста, а если он там и имелся, то настолько тонкий, что Уотсон не мог его ощутить. 

— Почему только я? — спросил он, ещё не готовый сдаться. — А Грег?

— У него мозги не туда повёрнуты...

— Ну спасибо! — с сарказмом фыркнул инспектор и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте. — На следующее дело можешь даже не рассчитывать, Шерлок, у тебя для него тоже мозг не в ту сторону повёрнут.

— Шерлок, подожди, — Уотсон вовремя перехватил детектива, порывавшегося сцепиться с Лестрейдом в очередном словесном поединке. — С чего ты вообще взял, что я... что я смогу? Это же всё равно, что залезть другому человеку в голову и... — Шерлок, ни слова не сказав, просто посмотрел на него, и от этого взгляда, пославшего волну мурашек по всему телу, у Джона едва не подкосились ноги. Он сглотнул, подыскивая подходящий предлог, чтобы отказаться, но, в конце концов, прекратил эти бесполезные попытки. Не поддаться немой просьбе Шерлока было невозможно, равно как и устоять перед возможностью новых ощущений, суливших необычайно сильный выброс адреналина. — Ну, это... наверное, это заводит. 

— Тебя заводит всё, что касается меня, — отрезал Шерлок и предусмотрительно шагнул назад, чтобы не попасть под удар.

Выражение лица Уотсона не предвещало ничего хорошего. Джон, наступая гордости на горло, кое-как мирился с тем, что их отношения выворачивали наизнанку перед «благодарным» слушателем в лице Грега, но игнорировать подобные высказывания — нет уж, этого он делать не собирался. Может быть, мелькнула в его голове мысль, Шерлок ляпнул такое по глупости: слишком увлёкся поисками зацепок и не следил за своей речью? Однако пристальный взгляд на детектива только подтвердил подозрения Джона. Всё было сказано специально, чтобы разозлить его, раззадорить, взять на «слабо», но если чего Шерлок и добился, то только проблем на свою задницу этой ночью! 

— Нет, здесь должна быть какая-то биохимическая реакция, — поняв свою ошибку, Холмс решил сбавить обороты, но Джон слушал его, кивал и зло улыбался. Пусть Шерлок пытается загладить вину, всё равно вечером он вернётся на Бейкер-стрит и никуда не денется от возмездия. — Неужели людей привлекают холод или вонь?

Он демонстративно закрыл нижнюю половину лица воротником пальто. На взгляд Джона, Шерлок явно преувеличивал: запахи в этих узких улочках просто не задерживались из-за ветра, сносившего всё либо к реке, либо, когда погода менялась, к центральной магистрали. Но вот про холод Холмс был прав, холод собачий, а всё из-за того, что сегодня дуло с Темзы. Однако когда Уотсон собрался уже ответить, стоявший рядом инспектор усмехнулся, как показалось Джону, очень недобро.

— Поверить не могу, что у тебя в этом плане так мало опыта, — съехидничал Грег и широко улыбнулся под пристальным взглядом детектива.

Мысленно застонав, Уотсон с трудом преодолел желание закрыть лицо ладонью. Грегори обращался к Шерлоку, но краснеть от смущения пополам со злостью пришлось, как всегда, Джону, и его руки невольно сжались в кулаки. Мало ему было одного придурка, так второй не замедлил появиться; теперь их перепалкам не будет конца. Впору привязывать к швабре наволочку и объявлять себя парламентёром.

Но, разглядывая одинаково нахмуренные лица детективов, Джон с затаённым восторгом обнаружил, как можно использовать новые обстоятельства. Шерлок ещё не знал, что его собирались побить его же оружием.

— А придётся, Грег, — ответил он с самым невинным и довольным видом. — У него иногда проскальзывают пуританские замашки, никак не отучить, — и мысленно похвалил себя за то, что почти не приврал. 

В Холмса как будто ударила молния. Только что он играл в «гляделки» с Лестрейдом, гипнотизировал его, но тут же мишенью стал Джон. Ещё не веря в бунт, Шерлок приоткрыл рот, изучая любовника пристальным взглядом, и мало-помалу его губы растянулись в восторженно-довольной улыбке. Вызов был принят.

Лестрейд наблюдал за обоими с любопытством подростка, который случайно стал свидетелем «взрослой сцены», но, на его счастье, фрики были слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы поставить зарвавшегося полицейского на место. Поэтому инспектор даже не стал ничего говорить, когда Шерлок, а за ним и Джон, зашагали в обратную сторону.

— Можешь уже поделиться выводами? — поинтересовался Уотсон как можно безразличней.

— При холодной погоде кровь отливает от конечностей, чтобы защитить от переохлаждения внутренние органы. Однако только полный идиот решит, что Холган занимался сексом, чтобы согреться, — Шерлок выдержал короткую паузу, — в его машине есть климат-контроль, посидел бы там, если замёрз.

Непонятно было, шутил ли он или на полном серьёзе выводил умозаключения из таких аргументов. Джон, всё ещё сомневаясь, усмехнулся и спросил:

— А как ты понял про климат-контроль в... хотя неважно. Значит, этот вариант ты отметаешь. Хорошо, потому что у меня есть шикарная версия, — он немного удивился тому удовлетворению, которое теплом разлилось в груди от одного взгляда Шерлока. Уотсону никогда не удавалось сделать правильное предположение, и детектив не ждал ничего, кроме очередной ошибки, но тем приятней было видеть в его глазах опаску и ожидание. — Холган — извращенец. Тащился от того, что снимал проституток и трахал их тут же, за углом. Может, ещё что делал... например, представлял, что насилует кого-то.

Не договорив, Джон замолчал. Брезгливость и презрение во взгляде Шерлока зашкаливали; он прекрасно умел притворяться, и Уотсону очень хотелось верить, что актёрской игры здесь было больше, чем реальных чувств. В конце концов, Шерлок не имел права унижать его хотя бы потому, что ни один другой человек не стал бы принимать его выходки и терпеть вынужденное воздержание, когда детективу попадалось уж очень захватывающее преступление.

Наконец, Холмс деланно вздохнул и изрёк:

— Это называется извращением? В нашем холодильнике замораживаются гениталии, которые «Рубака» Уоллес отрезал у своего брата, но я не извращенец, а убитый захотел перепихнуться на морозе — и он извращенец. Джон, ты приверженец двойных стандартов?

Не то чтобы холодильник был их больной темой, но, услышав это слово, Джон опешил и открыл рот. Ругательства застряли в горле, и он не сразу вспомнил, что буквально два дня назад проверял морозилку: в ней нашлись только остатки фарша и три промёрзших насквозь магазинных стейка. С Шерлока сталось бы «пошутить» в отместку, и сделал он это так качественно, что не видно было, где заканчивалась ложь и начиналась правда. Джон всё ещё пытался понять, когда бы Шерлок мог притащить очередной «опытный образец», как этот долбанный экспериментатор подскочил к нему и ухватил за плечи. 

— Думай же, Джон, думай! Представь, что ты — это он, что бы ты сделал? Почему пошёл сюда?

От встряски у Джона клацнули зубы, и он упёрся ладонями Шерлоку в грудь, пытаясь отстраниться. Однако Холмс проявил недюжинную силу и продолжал удерживать его минуты две или три, пока Уотсон не уставился прямо в его наглые глаза. И понял, что проиграл. В конце концов, пока он не научится отвечать словом «нет» на такие взгляды, то так и будет безвольной куклой, выполняющей едва ли не каждое пожелание Шерлока. За его спиной злорадно хмыкнул Лестрейд и этим возглавил список, который отставной капитан мысленно озаглавил как «Они знали слишком много».

— Ну ладно, хорошо, — пробормотал Уотсон, отводя глаза, и жёсткая хватка Шерлока стала понемногу слабеть. — Я успешный бизнесмен с ворохом проблем в личной жизни. Зачем бы я поехал за проституткой именно сюда? 

Единственным ответом, который приходил в голову, была дешевизна. Холган мог оказаться скупердяем и пожалеть денег на хорошую «ночную бабочку», вот что привело бы его в Синлейн, «Красный квартал у реки», дешёвую версию Кингс-Кросса. Если для развлечений нужна проститутка за самую низкую плату — прямая дорога к этим домам; если от девки или парня требуются нетрадиционные услуги — таких тут хоть отбавляй, на любой вкус. Но платить порой приходилось здоровьем или жизнью, и поэтому для большинства горожан название «Синлейн» давно встало в один ряд с рассадником венерических заболеваний и СПИДа. 

Даже если бы Джон опустился до того, чтобы снять проститутку, он бы позаботился о своей безопасности и совершенно точно не стал бы трахаться в ближайшей подворотне. 

Он молчал слишком долго, и Шерлок занервничал в нетерпении, сильнее сжал пальцы на его больном плече.

— Руку убери, — прошипел Уотсон сквозь зубы, и детектив неохотно подчинился. — Слушай, Шерлок, я не знаю, я...

Ещё один выразительный, требовательный взгляд заставил Джона заткнуться. Потерев переносицу, мужчина вздохнул и послушно попытался снова представить всё произошедшее. Прочесть мысли убитого, конечно, не получилось, но для себя Уотсон быстро определил причину приехать сюда. Шерлок. Холмса каким угодно ветром могло занести в Синлейн, а Джон примчался бы вытаскивать его из этого вертепа.

Несмотря на холод и озноб, прохватывавший поясницу, Джон содрогнулся от жаркой волны, разлившейся по телу до кончиков пальцев. В его воображении Шерлок похабно улыбнулся и наклонился — почему-то он был без шарфа, и в расстегнутом воротничке рубашки показались выступающие косточки ключиц, соблазнительная ямочка между ними, светлая кожа. Он не жеманился, только ухмылялся так, что в низу живота тягуче заныло от сладковатого предвкушения и пульсировало каждый раз, когда Холмс кончиком языка обводил губы. Джон приоткрыл рот и почти не дышал, потому что Шерлок... нет, не шёл, а скользил по тротуару в сторону переулка и оборачивался, и манил за собой, в укромное место.

— Это... очень возбуждающе, — с расстановкой пробормотал Джон, глядя куда-то мимо детектива. 

Устоять перед ним было невозможно, и, свернув за угол, он замер, как вкопанный: увиденное выбило из него весь дух, лишило воли. Он видел себя, бесстыдно стонавшего, прижимавшего Шерлока к стене напротив. Пальто на нём было распахнуто, и Джон жадно гладил его по бокам, сжимал восхитительную крепкую задницу. Рубашку на Шерлоке они разорвали вдвоём, и пуговички заскакали по тротуару, подкатившись к самым ногам Джона. Уотсон отстранился, позволяя любовнику ласкать себя, и теперь, так и не сняв перчатки, Шерлок водил ладонями по своей обнажённой груди: мягко очертил соски, напрягшиеся и побледневшие от холода, по дорожке светлых, почти неразличимых волос спустился к животу, кончиком пальца обвёл впадинку пупка, подался вперёд всем телом. Джон помнил, как целовался, уступив своим плотским желаниям, Шерлок: обхватывал его лицо ладонями, как целомудренная девица, но своим острым языком скользил по нёбу, а, отстраняясь, мог игриво лизнуть Джону нижнюю губу или кончик носа — потому что для него слишком сложно было просто поцеловать. Уже одним этим Шерлок мог довести до исступления, и в горячке Уотсон срывался до того, что алые следы от укусов и засосов на нежной коже Холмса не сходили неделю. Но и происходившее сейчас возбуждало до мурашек по телу, и тот мысленный Джон, которому посчастливилось во всём этом участвовать, был абсолютно согласен с Джоном настоящим — Уотсон вздрогнул от его громкого стона.

Шерлок выглядел... потрясающе, намного соблазнителей, чем когда раскидывался голым на постели или нагибался над столом, широко разводя ноги. Из приоткрытых влажных губ Холмса вырывались облачка тёплого воздуха, а Джону казалось, будто его обжигало пламя преисподней; и взгляд Шерлока дышал такой истомой, что невольно хотелось входить в него нежней, медленней, дать привыкнуть и самому сполна насладиться самым первым ощущением тесноты и жара. 

Сморгнув, Уотсон неслышно охнул и привалился к стене, не в силах отвести глаз от яростно трахавшейся пары напротив. Шерлок, прижатый щекой к грязной кладке, выл и содрогался всем телом. Джон зажимал ему рот, но тот дёргался и ещё больше царапался об острые углы кирпичей. Дорогое пальто детектива Уотсон втаптывал в пыль, остатки голубой рубашки, разодранной от нетерпения, болтались у пояса Шерлока, а оторванные рукава сползли к его запястьям. От холода светлая кожа Шерлока стала совсем прозрачной, и тем сильней алели на его боках и лопатках узкие полосы от чужих ногтей. С силой подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, Джон выходил из него почти полностью, так, что внутри оставалась только головка, и Шерлок мычал и отчаянно подавался назад, пытаясь вернуть восхитительные ощущения. Горячий и тугой, как девственник, Холмс сжимался ещё тесней и выгибался, потому что Джон заломил руки ему за спину, вталкиваясь в податливое обнажённое тело... 

Чья-то рука протянулась и сжала его плечо, так что Уотсон едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Вырванный из сладостного видения, он не сразу сообразил, что происходило, и первые несколько мгновений недоумённо смотрел на нависшего над ним Холмса. Затем прорезалось ощущение какого-то острого ребра, упиравшегося ему в спину, и, пошатываясь, Джон сделал шаг в сторону, снова повернулся к разворачивавшемуся в стороне действу. Но улочка оказалась пуста, а там, где Шерлок только что кричал, кончая, ветер пытался сорвать со стены плохо наклеенное объявление. И только теперь пришло понимание, что потрясающий секс и ощущение сильного жаркого тела, сжимавшего его член, были необычайно яркой фантазией. В реальности же от неё остались только Шерлок, застёгнутый и закутанный до неприличия, и тягучее напряжение внизу живота, похожее на сжатую пружину, готовую в любой момент развернуться. Хмурясь, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока ещё неясным взглядом и облизнул губы.

Что там Холмс хотел? Разгадку, аргументы, теорию? У Уотсона всего этого предостаточно. Вряд ли Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон фантазировал о нём... о них, но получилось намного круче, чем они оба рассчитывали. Запредельно опасно, неприлично и оттого удовольствие казалось ещё ярче и пронзительней. Гормоны кипели, подстёгиваемые выплеснувшимся в кровь адреналином, и Уотсона трясло от невозможности повторить увиденное. Если Шерлок будет и дальше так над ним экспериментировать, пожалуй, Джон не станет протестовать.

В конце концов, Холмсу надоело смотреть на его лицо, на котором то расплывалась глупая улыбка, то появлялось совершенно блаженное выражение:

— Джон?

— Шерлок, я... 

Уотсон сглотнул и замолчал. В его голове было как никогда пусто, потому что невозможно сладостные ощущения облечь в сухие слова, а сказать прямым текстом «у меня встало так, что сейчас молния лопнет» он просто не мог. Однако судя по ухмылке Шерлока, реакция Джона не осталась для него незамеченной, и тот всерьёз задумался над покупкой пальто подлинней и каких-нибудь других брюк, кроме джинсов. Грубая ткань врезалась в выпиравший член до боли, до звёздочек в глазах, что даже твёрдо стоять на ногах не получалось.

Наплевав на то, что стоявший поодаль Лестрейд подошёл ближе и всё слышал, Джон, как мог, пересказал детективу «аргументы». Получилось паршиво и постыдно. Он слушал собственный голос, произносивший, какой кайф испытываешь от секса вне дома, и понимал, что и Грегори всё тоже слышал прекрасно. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, будто Холмса уговаривали заняться любовью прямо тут, за углом... а ведь Уотсон хотел оставить в тайне хотя бы какую-то часть их с Шерлоком отношений!

Однако пусть лучше всё это видит Грег, чем команда криминалистов в полном составе.

Пока Джон путано объяснял свои догадки, Шерлок молча нарезал вокруг него круги и остановился, только когда тот замолчал. Трудно было не догадаться, что услышанное его не заинтересовало: со скучающим выражением лица детектив дёрнул плечом и раздосадованно протянул:

— Джон, это что, всё? — и когда Уотсон кивнул, Шерлок закатил глаза. — Ну да, я ведь просил помощи у дилетанта.

Он резко развернулся и зашагал к инспектору, оставив Джона багроветь от гнева. «У дилетанта»? Это вроде бы очевидная и необидная истина неожиданно взбесила его; злость промчалась по сосудам, смешалась с возбуждением и ударила в голову — в висках зашумело, а кровь прилила к члену, заставив хотеть Шерлока ещё больше.

— Нет, Джон, нет же!.. Это всё бездоказательная теория, — пылко затараторил Холмс, обернувшись. — Неужели ты думаешь, Холган приехал сюда просто за острыми ощущениями? Это же нелогично! 

— Не знал, что для тебя и секс — логика, — глубокомысленно протянул Лестрейд с издевательской ухмылкой и поспешил добавить: — Как это выглядит? «Джон, помедленнее, ты нелогично быстр»?

— Заткнись, — одновременно воскликнули Джон и Шерлок, а Уотсон ещё и двинулся к инспектору с кулаками. Дружба дружбой, но совместные посиделки в пабе за кружкой пива не спасут Грега от перелома челюсти, если он и дальше будет совать нос не в свои дела. Его опередил Шерлок, с презрением заявив: 

— Жаль, интеллект половым путём не передаётся.

— Я бы то же сказал про человечность, — парировал Лестрейд, и они с Холмсом обменялись одинаково мрачными взглядами.

Джон закрыл лицо ладонью. Кто бы говорил о человечности! Грег вёл себя, как последняя скотина, подзуживал Шерлока, когда нужно было молчать. Они пытались расследовать преступление, а всё закончится рукоприкладством... 

Уотсон вдруг заметил, как Грегори прищурился и поджал губы — точь-в-точь Майкрофт, узнавший, что в очередной раз учудил его брат. Теперь и снисходительных объяснений Шерлока не требовалось, чтобы понять, какие отношения связывали инспектора со старшим из Холмсов. С младшим же Лестрейд, кажется, был готов расплеваться окончательно, и Джон влез между ними, отталкивая Шерлока. 

— Девочки, стоп! Давайте раскроем это чёртово убийство, я от холода скоро заледенею!

Раскрытой ладонью он упёрся в грудь Шерлоку и даже под несколькими слоями плотной одежды ощутил, как колотится его сердце — неровно, бешено, хотя лицо Холмса сохраняло привычную бесстрастную маску. От спасительной мысли, что не на него одного так повлиял «следственный эксперимент», Уотсон расслабился. Шерлок ненавидел отвлекаться от расследования, а возбуждение для него — самый страшный раздражающий фактор, и, значит, они скоро вернутся домой. И Джон уложит Шерлока на постель, поглаживая, разведёт в стороны стройные ноги и закинет их себе на плечи, а потом, поцеловав тонкую щиколотку, мягко двинется вперёд, в первый раз входя...

— Шерлок, если ты не можешь думать, давай вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит. Потом сбросишь смс.

Как «я тебя хочу, пошли домой трахаться» это, конечно, не прозвучало, но Лестрейд понимающе заухмылялся. На Холмса же его слова не произвели никакого впечатления, и Уотсон приуныл, когда пребывавший в раздумьях детектив словно очнулся. 

— Где ключи от машины? — резко спросил Шерлок. Лестрейд в ответ показал связку, и детектив, выхватив её, побежал к перекрёстку. — Машина, всё дело в ней!

— О, Господи, — пробормотал Джон, когда инспектор молча рванул следом за Холмсом. 

Сам он не мог похвастаться такой прытью: возбуждение от холода немного спало, но каждый шаг всё равно причинял неудобство. Нужно было подумать о чём-то малопривлекательном, и кое-как Уотсон заставил себя идти, но всё равно опоздал. Он догнал остальных, когда Шерлок уже начал осматриваться. Лестрейд занял выжидательную позицию на тротуаре, благоразумно решив не мешать, а детектив остановился прямо на дороге и цепко изучал взглядом припаркованные вдоль улицы автомобили. Весь собранный, напряжённый, прямой, как п...

— Вот тот, — Грегори указал на тёмно-синий «Астон Мартин» с неприлично чистым кузовом. — Мы думаем, что Холган приехал сюда вечером, машина должна была простоять тут всю ночь. 

— Её брали, — уверенно заявил Холмс, не сдвинувшись с места, — и я точно знаю, что это сделал убийца.

— С чего ты...

— Да начни уже видеть что-нибудь, кроме голого Майкрофта!.. 

Джон обреченно понял, что перепалкам с инспектором не будет конца. Но если Шерлок высказывался только насчёт умственных способностей Грега, то теперь, благодаря брату, он получил новое, куда более широкое «поле деятельности». 

— Ночью шёл затяжной дождь, и стой автомобиль всё время на месте, асфальт под ним был бы сухой, а это не так. К тому же, машина дорогая, за ней следили, но в последний раз обошлись очень небрежно: кнопки на брелоке продавлены, на ключе есть маленькие частички кожи, как на рулевой колонке. Хозяин бы себе такого не позволил, — Шерлок выключил сигнализацию, рывком открыл дверцу и нырнул в салон. — Ещё пять мелких деталей говорят мне, что убийца куда-то ездил на этой машине ночью, а затем...

Он замолчал и начал сосредоточенно шарить по приборной доске, потом полез за сиденья. Ни Грег, ни Джон не рискнули подойти ближе, но когда Шерлок, взлохмаченный и мрачный, выбрался наружу, стало понятно, что его поиски не увенчались успехом. 

— ... а затем вернул на место, — пробормотал Холмс, не скрывая своей досады, — и уничтожил улики. 

— Что ты искал? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, не спуская с детектива глаз. Тот обошёл «Астон Мартин», внимательно осматривая колёса, даже постучал костяшками пальцев по одному из дисков и как будто не слышал вопроса. — Шерлок, я спросил, что ты искал? 

— Не имеет значения.

— Это тоже тупик? 

Детектив снова не ответил и ещё пару минут отрешённо разглядывал машину, оторвавшись от реальности. Грегори снова позвал его и, отчаявшись увидеть какую-то реакцию, махнул рукой, и в этот момент Холмс с загоревшимися глазами подскочил к Уотсону.

— Джон, этого недостаточно! Мне нужно, чтобы ты попробовал ещё раз.

— Сдурел?! — переменившись в лице, выкрикнул Джон, и ему зажали рот ладонью. Шерлок взахлёб принялся объяснять свой замысел, и перебить его мужчине удалось только после короткой борьбы: — Я не собираюсь снова представлять, как трахаю тебя в ближайшей подворотне!

Хотя сама по себе идея была так прекрасна, что Джон не сразу понял, что проговорился, и догадался лишь по широкой улыбке Шерлока. Это уже было чересчур, но только он пообещал себе, что ночью Шерлок поплатится за свои выкрутасы, как этот самый Шерлок решительно нахмурился и взял его за подбородок. От прикосновения холодной кожи перчатки Уотсон вздрогнул, но не успел и слова сказать: ему запрокинули голову и жадно поцеловали. Шерлок пробежался языком по нёбу, положив вторую ладонь Джону на затылок, быстро скользнул по зубам и тихо застонал ему в рот, не разрывая поцелуя. Новые ощущения перехлёстывали через край — в этот раз Шерлок проявлял инициативу, вёл и так уверенно, что Джон с трудом не поддавался желанию закрыть глаза. 

Он устоял и не вздрогнул, когда чужая рука прошлась по его спине и замерла на пояснице. Шерлок всем телом вжался в партнёра, чуть толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, снова застонал и отстранился, и, забыв, что нужно дышать, Уотсон не мог отвести взгляда от его резко покрасневших губ.

— Сволочь, — сипло выдохнул Джон и едва не застонал сам, когда Холмс наклонился и потёрся носом об его щёку. Мягкие вьющиеся волосы лезли в лицо, щекотали, и, отфыркиваясь, Уотсон ощутил, что ладони Шерлока теперь гладили его по заднице. — Ты что творишь, сукин сын?!

Откровенно забавлявшийся мерзавец ответил новыми поцелуями. Мимолётные касания— то медленные, то дразняще быстрые—обжигали Джона теплом дыхания и почти невесомой лаской, и он расслабился, потерял осторожность и потому едва не вскрикнул, когда Шерлок с силой прижался к его шее губами, чуть укусил и сделал втягивающее движение. 

— Эй! — Холмс возмущённо засопел, отступая. Джон в отместку отдавил ему ногу, хотя за засос и за то, что это видел Лестрейд, Шерлока нужно было пристукнуть на месте. 

—Готовься, — пообещал Уотсон, торопливо пряча под шарфом заалевший синяк, — и сегодня вечные отговорки тебе не помогут!

Но детектив его не слушал, а, прихрамывая, кружил на месте с невнятным бормотанием:

— Почему же ничего не получается? Нет, на этот раз... — Шерлок застыл и вдруг пошатнулся, как пьяный. — Да, ну конечно же! 

Джон правильно угадал, что за этим последует. Холмс щеголял широченной блаженной улыбкой, и до такой эйфории его мог довести только оргазм, или — как сейчас — ощущение разрешённой загадки. Вот теперь пытаться что-то ему объяснить было действительно бесполезно.

— Всё ведь лежало на поверхности. Эта убийца умна, умнее всех, кто здесь работает, — бездумно улыбаясь, Шерлок провёл пальцем по губам. Кажется, он впервые сказал о преступнике, как о женщине, но Уотсон пропустил эту деталь мимо ушей, заворожённый фантастическим контрастом его губ и тёмной грубой перчатки. — У неё почти всё получилось, Лестрейд, немедленно... 

Едва ли не схватив инспектора за руку, Шерлок бросился обратно, раздавать указания, а Джон, отвергнутый им, хватал ртом обжигающе холодный воздух и ёжился, лишившись ласки. Раздразнённое тело просило ещё больше прикосновений, но Шерлок, взбудораженный и углубившийся в расследование, не собирался возвращаться. Уотсон понимал, что его опять же против воли использовали, и плевать он хотел, что это помогло! 

Мужчина с ненавистью посмотрел в спину удалявшемуся Холмсу. Он, что, не понимал, что натворил? Завёл до предела, заставил трястись от желания и спокойно свалил! Шерлок умел быть чудовищем, игнорировать порывы своего тела, но как-то не верилось, чтобы он смог погасить собственное желание. Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, ощущая, что губы невольно расползаются в усмешке: как раз-таки это Шерлок только что ему продемонстрировал.

То, что его звали, Уотсон услышал не сразу. Когда же требовательно-возмущённое «Джон» ещё раз разнеслось по улице, мужчина побрёл на голос детектива, нетерпеливо притоптывавшего в ожидании. Лестрейд с кислой миной а-ля «это третье убийство за сегодня, а я ещё не завтракал» стоял в двух шагах за спиной Холмса и так разминал руки, будто хотел пристукнуть своих спутников за медлительность. Джон улыбнулся, извиняясь, перевёл взгляд на Шерлока... и обмер.

Горящие, чуточку безумные (и явно не от азарта расследования) глаза впились в него, и знакомое щекочущее тепло лёгкими покалываниями разлилось по плечам Джона, скользнуло по шее и животу следом за жадным взглядом. Уотсона как будто швырнули в костёр, и теперь языки пламени лизали его изнутри и снаружи, выжигая всё, кроме желания и страсти. Не было больше смущения, стыда, норм приличия, только всепоглощающий огонь всё разгорался, а Джон всё раздувал пламя. Холмс ещё что-то говорил Грегу, а для Джона все слова и звуки слились в один трудноразличимый гул. Единственным, что имело значение, оставался Шерлок и сползший с его шеи шарф, сделавший видным острые косточки ключиц. И Джон решился.

—Грег, мы тебя догоним, — сообщил он, подхватывая Шерлока под локоть и увлекая в сторону от дороги. 

Насупившийся детектив заупрямился, а вот Лестрейд всё понял совершенно правильно и расплылся в широкой понимающей ухмылке. То, что касалось житейских проблем, до него всегда доходило быстро, Холмс же порой не видел элементарных вещей. Он поплёлся за Джоном, словно ни о чём не догадываясь, но и когда понимание отразилось на строгом бледном лице, Шерлока всё равно пришлось подталкивать. Джон почему-то представил себя оголодавшим хищником, который тащил пойманного оленя в своё логово, но логова у него не было. Мужчина отчаянно искал взглядом укромный уголок, какое-нибудь помещение, чтобы зажать Шерлока.

Они свернули за угол, в проход между двумя высокими домами, и Уотсон возликовал — немного впереди была заброшенная старая котельная. Удерживая Шерлока, Джон без зазрения совести ударил ногой немного пониже замка, и дверь, протяжно заскрипев, распахнулась перед ними. Он не угадал, котельная работала, и, наверное, день или два назад здесь прогревали топки. От затушенных очагов веяло слабым теплом, и Шерлок сразу же юркнул к ним, потёр озябшие ладони, поднёс к губам, согреваясь. Дверь закрылась, и смутный силуэт детектива пропал, а Джон увяз в кромешной темноте. Глаза слепило от черноты, от угля, наваленного возле стен, и до того заглушенные желанием инстинкты наперебой завопили, что любовников могут найти, арестовать за порчу имущества и неподобающее поведение. Уотсон послал эти мысли куда подальше и наугад шагнул вперёд — совсем рядом зашелестела ткань, и его лица коснулось чужое дыхание. Пальцы Шерлока очертили скулы, влажные, немного холодные губы легко дотронулись до лба — от несвойственной Холмсу нежности захотелось фыркнуть, только сам Шерлок не позволил, поцеловав Джона в нос и, наконец, в губы. 

Под гнётом темноты все чувства поначалу отключились, и Джон остро ощущал, как не хватало возможности видеть Шерлока, его щёки, заливаемые румянцем, лихорадочно блестевшие глаза. Но всё с лихвой перекрывалось шорохом ткани, шумным дыханием, сбитым и трудным, влажными звуками, с которыми они терзали губы друг друга, более сильными и ловкими пальцами, вцепившимися в воротник куртки Джона. Эту невозможную и потрясающую реальность он бы не променял даже на самую удобную в мире кровать. 

— Проникновение со взломом, — едва отдышавшись, зашептал Холмс, и Уотсона затрясло. — Вместо одного преступника я нашёл другого, хороший эксперимент...

— Твой эксперимент закончится изнасилованием, если болтать не прекратишь, — пообещал Джон, задыхаясь.

Он расставил ноги шире, и Шерлок тут же этим воспользовался, сжимая и массируя его ягодицы так, словно собирался быть сверху. Джон великодушно позволил партнёру вести, хотя рассудок мутился от поцелуев, и никак не получалось придумать, на что бы опрокинуть Холмса. Не прижимать же к грязной стене! Шерлок снова приник к его шее, как вампир, отодвинув шарф, обвел языком красное пятно засоса, и Джона перестали держать ноги от мысли, какой он... длинный и как бы мог лизать его, если бы...

Иногда детектив умел читать мысли. Скользнув ладонями по его бокам, Шерлок грациозно опустился на колени и задрал тёмную куртку и свитер, чтобы добраться до ремня. Пряжка звякнула, открываясь, и с восхитительным звуком поехала вниз молния джинсов, и Шерлок слегка подул на возбуждённый орган, скрытый под тканью. 

— Возьми его, —Джон вздохнул, и большего, слава Богу, не требовалось. Шерлок послушно потянул вниз его боксёры, и крепко стоящий член упруго выпрямился и едва не ткнулся ему в губы.

Кончиком языка Шерлок покружил по головке, спустился к уздечке, перемежая ласковые поцелуи лёгкими дуновениями. Плоть ныла, плоти этого было слишком мало, и Уотсон, закусив губу, уже хотел наплевать на всё и податься вперёд, когда Шерлок смилостивился. Наклонив голову, он расслабился, впуская член в рот и скользя по нему губами.

— Господи Боже мой, — прошептал Джон на одном дыхании и сдавленно застонал. Влажный язык щекотал увитый венами ствол и сильно надавливал, и пальцы Шерлока сжимали член у основания в едином ритме с упоительными движениями. — Как же я этого ждал, — удовольствие пока ещё мягко пульсировало каждый раз, когда Шерлок чуть плотнее сжимал губы или пальцы — уверенно и точно, как Джону нравилось, и ни каплей больше. — Ты... сволочь, эгоист, знаешь? — трудно связно говорить во время восхитительного минета, и Уотсон задыхался. Тёплые волны прокатывались от поясницы вверх всё быстрее и чаще, превращая его самоконтроль в пустое слово — перестав сдерживаться, Джон начал толкаться в тёплый ласковый рот. — Довёл... до белого каления меня и удрать... хотел? — он рывком заставил Холмса подняться, притянул к себе за воротник и выдохнул: — Да я тебя разорву.

Громкий стон стал ему ответом, и никогда ещё голос Шерлока не звучал так сладострастно. Он был как катализатор, афродизиак, пустивший искру по нервам, и Джон развернулся, чтобы пинком открыть дверь. Слабый свет выхватил из темноты старый рассохшийся стол, единственное, что не покрывала вездесущая угольная пыль, и Холмс на удивление быстро понял намёк. Тонкая фигура склонилась над столешницей, покорно опустив голову, и Джон задержал дыхание. Так непривычно было гладить узкую спину Шерлока и вместо острых лопаток, чуть выступающих позвонков видеть только ткань: дурацкое толстое пальто скрадывало изгибы его плеч, грудной клетки, немного женственных бёдер... Под сдавленный вздох Уотсон вжался в подставленную задницу и закрыл глаза. 

Ничего не чувствовалось. Ничего, кроме жестковатого, грубого полотна, о которое тёрся его член, и это было так неприятно и неудобно, что Шерлок под ним захлебнулся недовольным возгласом. Но ни его яростное желание, ни скованные позой движения не могли уничтожить разделявшую их ткань, и тогда в шум крови, стучавшей у Джона в голове, вплелись резкие, отрывистые звуки. Шерлок срывал мешавшуюся одежду и отчаянно теребил шарф, всё никак не развязывавшийся, и Уотсон наклонился, чтобы его остановить: 

— Не раздевайся, слишком холодно, — но когда он мягко отнял руки Шерлока от шарфа, то понял, что пальто и пиджак под ним уже расстёгнуты. 

— Разве ты не собирался согреть меня? 

Скользнув по складкам воротничка к треугольнику шеи и ключиц, Джон проклял себя за несообразительность: в перчатках он не мог ничего почувствовать и заставить Шерлока захныкать от нетерпения тоже не мог... Зато так удобно было вычерчивать по его груди и животу замысловатый скрипичный ключ, задевавший комочки сосков под голубой тканью.

— Я хочу тебя, — почти неслышно выдохнул Джон и кончиком языка лизнул мочку аккуратного уха, — страшно хочу, — Шерлока под ним затрясло.

Нетерпение всё же прорывалось, как Уотсон ни старался сдерживаться. В последний раз погладив Шерлока, Джон одним движением закинул полы пальто ему на поясницу, и тёмно-серая подкладка тускло блеснула в мягком свете. Холмс ёрзал, рубашка выбилась у него из брюк — узкая полоска обнажившейся поясницы стала шире, к ней невозможно было не прижаться. Джон так и сделал, прихватил кожу зубами, сильно втянул, наслаждаясь последовавшим вскриком. Молнию на брюках Холмса он дёрнул сильнее, чем следовало; замок долго не поддавался, но тем восхитительней была награда — ослепительно белые округлые ягодицы, показавшиеся, когда Джон спустил с детектива брюки и бельё.

— Хо-олодно, — простонал Шерлок. 

От жестокого холода его кожа мгновенно пошла мурашками, и когда Уотсон прижался к ней губами, потёрся щекой, нежная прохлада на несколько секунд овеяла и его. Но как только мужчина отстранился, бешеный ритм крови, пульсом бившейся в висках, снова заполонил всё его сознание: Джон не слышал ничего, кроме ритмичного «ту-дум, ту-дум, ту-дум», посылавшего пламенеющие волны до самых кончиков пальцев. Вот почему он не сразу услышал и понял, что Шерлок хныкал, пытаясь увернуться от настойчивого языка.

— Не смей, — Холмс мог бы отстраниться, но вместо этого так вжимался бёдрами в стол, уходя от ласк, что выступающие тазовые косточки должны были покраснеть от боли. — Я... я грязный.

Шерлок напрягся, дёрнувшись в сторону. Джон, языком выводивший на его крестце витиеватый вензель, недовольно фыркнул и поднялся с колен:

— Твой рот ещё грязнее.

Его губы расползались в развратной улыбке. Шерлок, распластанный на столе, с задранным пальто и спущенными брюками, невольно напоминал картинку из фильма с Гибсоном, где шотландцы перед боем дружно показывали врагу задницы. Но, несомненно, вид, открывавшийся ему, был в сотни раз лучше, и, если бы можно было глазами поглотить Шерлока, Джон бы сделал это. Только в этой реальности возбуждение тонкими иголочками холода впивалось в его член, и Джон дышал через раз. И если бы биение сердца зависело от его воли, Уотсон бы забыл, что сердцу нужно биться.

—Смазки нет, — по крайней мере, у него не было. Но ведь Шерлок мог сойти с ума окончательно и начать таскать с собой любрикант... — Придётся немного потерпеть, —он уже собирался, сняв перчатку, облизать пальцы, когда услышал сдавленный шепоток:

— Левый карман... посмотри, — Уотсон недоверчиво провёл рукой по его пальто и сообразил, что искал не там. В кармане брюк, болтавшихся под коленками Шерлока, он что-то нащупал и со вздохом вытащил на свет непочатый тюбик «силиконовой смазки с согревающим эффектом». Потрясения на этом не закончились: не успел Джон удивиться предусмотрительности Холмса (который явно планировал всё это довольно давно), как Шерлок решил оправдаться: — Купил вчера, — он снова подался назад, но был остановлен сильной рукой. — Не думал... что пригодится скоро.

— Вот же лгун — неожиданно для самого себя просипел Джон, стискивая Шерлока. — Признайся, сколько ты её носил? Неделю, две? Ты ведь тоже давно хотел, чтобы мы сделали это так, правда?

До эйфории ему не хватало протяжного «да» на выдохе, но ведь Шерлок никогда не искал лёгких путей. Холмс помотал головой, кажется, скривился и полушёпотом попросил:

— Сними перчатки. 

Это показалось Джону весьма разумной идеей. Он шагнул назад и зубами стянул перчатку с правой руки, левой выдавил на ладонь немного прозрачного прохладного геля. Стоило немного растереть его пальцами, и подушечки окутало блаженным теплом, а потом стало совсем горячо — когда Шерлок пересохшими губами назвал Джона по имени, умоляя вернуться.

Время потекло медленнее, тягучей, вязкой смазкой, измазавшей Джону все пальцы. Ребром ладони он мягко прошёлся по щели между ягодицами, немного надавил на отверстие — Шерлок сжался, подобно нежному морскому существу, до которого вдруг дотронулись. Под нахлынувшими воспоминаниями Уотсон занервничал сам: в их самый первый раз у него не хватило ума подготовить любовника как следует, и сейчас он снова торопился, снова грубыми движениями не позволял расслабиться. Свободной рукой Джон почти ласково провёл по его груди, успокаивая, как испуганного жеребца, готового взвиться на дыбы, — не помогло, страх, который всегда отпускал Холмса после первых растягивающих движений, не проходил. Не церемонившись поначалу, Джон втиснул в него палец сразу на две фаланги, и Шерлок, напряжённый, с присвистом выдохнул, а его внутренние мышцы сжались, обхватывая и втягивая. Перед таким приглашением не устоял бы и самый волевой человек, а самоконтроль Джона и так уже дал трещину, желание, раньше просачивавшееся через неё по капле, усилило напор. Крошечная трещина превратилась в разлом, и когда возбуждение налетело девятым валом, плотина, наконец, разбилась вдребезги вместе с последними крохами гордости, совести и благоразумия. Ничто его больше не сдерживало, и от облегчения Джон застонал, начал растягивать Шерлока уже двумя пальцами, сгибая их у самого входа. Как же хотелось заполучить его полностью: слегка пощипывая один сосок, сдавливать другой до боли, кончиками пальцев пересчитывать выступающие острые рёбра, чтобы след от каждого прикосновения опалял, и Шерлок исходил стонами, от которых всё скручивало в груди... Но вместо этого приходилось довольствоваться малым – слушать восхитительную, редкую тишину, потому что Шерлок был не способен заткнуться, даже когда его имели. Сейчас же он молчал, и дышал часто и неровно. 

— Совсем не терпится? — протянул Джон, двигая пальцами в рваном, жёстком ритме. - Что, хочешь, чтобы все нас видели?

А с улицы всё видно прекрасно, и тот же Лестрейд, выйдя из-за угла, мог остановиться и наблюдать, как Шерлок подавался назад, насаживался на растягивающие его пальцы. Господи, он жаждал быть оттраханным в грязной подсобке едва ли перед кучей народу, и воображение Джона рисовало откровенно порнушные картинки, и сам он стонал в полный голос. Шерлок же подвывал так, словно он в одночасье лишился своих гениальных мозгов и способен был только на животные реакции. 

Из тюбика, про который Уотсон совсем забыл, вытекла большая густая капля. Джон подцепил её, круговыми движениями втирая в немного покрасневшую от холода кожу, чтобы можно было скользить гладко и беспрепятственно. Облизывая губы, он любовался сокровенным, только ему доступным зрелищем обнажённой задницы, единственного яркого пятна в полутьме между тёмными полами пальто Шерлока и джинсами Джона. Растянутый анус чуть покраснел и блестел тонким слоем смазки, а ладонь Уотсона в чёрной перчатке казалась чужой, как будто кто-то третий пытался вмешаться, претендовать на Шерлока. Джон переместил руку, сжал налитой, ровно стоящий член, провёл по головке большим пальцем... От нехватки привычных ощущений, нужных как воздух, как пламя в морозную ночь, ему подурнело, а Холмс мотал головой, содрогаясь, как будто не понимал, что происходило, почему всё ощущалось не так. Вместо ласковой ладони по его члену вверх-вниз двигалась грубая и холодная кожа перчатки; Джон, раздосадованный, что не мог почувствовать исходившего от него жара, сделал несколько резких движений и только потом расслышал слабое:

— Сними перчатки.

— Холодно же, — передразнил его Уотсон. — Хочешь, чтобы я заболел?

— Не замёрзнешь... нет

— Ещё как замёрзну, — Джон подумал, что сейчас самое время дать ему немного больше. Вместо того, чтобы продолжать растягивать, трахать своего Шерлока в жёстком ритме, он почти бережно ввёл в него пальцы на всю длину – стройное тело под ним замерло в предвкушении – и погладил маленькое уплотнение. И если в этот момент Шерлок хотел что-то сказать, то его слова слились воедино в преисполненном желания скулящем вое. —Но мы можем заняться чем-то более... согревающим.

Холмс недавно посмеялся над версией, что сексом на улице занимаются, чтобы согреться. Джон не оспаривал его правоту, но сейчас готов был признать, что у этого приятного, расслабляющего, собственнического (каким же ещё образом можно лучше утвердить права на Шерлока?) способа получить удовольствие имелся и такой побочный эффект. Ему было нисколько не холодно. Но всё равно, торопливо вытерев руку о подкладку пальто, Джон надел перчатку и лишь потом направил себя в Шерлока, слегка надавил и остановился.

— Скажи мне, — от собственного голоса мурашки пронеслись вверх по позвоночнику, а следом полыхнуло огнём. Джона трясло. Он был готов ворваться одним ударом, потому что и Шерлок хотел того же, но какие-то крохи сознания, нашёптывавшего, что нельзя причинять боль, держали его на ниточках, как марионетку. — Иначе я...

— Да не тяни же! — голос Шерлока сорвался и бессовестно задрожал, как и он сам, всхлипывавший, стонавший, подававший бёдрами назад в нетерпеливой горячке. — Хочу тебя, хочу, слышишь?

Каждый этот вскрик звенел у Джона в голове, и под конец он совсем не слышал слов, только тон любимого голоса, повторявшего предложение, от которого невозможно было отказаться. Первый момент всегда был бесподобен — тугая плоть поддавалась, принимая чужеродное, делая своим, превращала их двоих в единое существо. Под напором ощущений Джон медлил и почти неощутимо двигал бёдрами, продлевая эту эйфорию для себя, и чтобы Шерлок поддался вторжению. Он всё ещё боялся: сильно сжимал Джона внутри, не расслабляясь, зажмурился, а пальцами с такой силой вцепился в стол, что кожа его перчаток заскрипела. 

\- Всё хорошо, хорошо.

Должно быть, его движение показалось Шерлоку слишком резким, и он дёрнулся вперёд, недовольно застонал, пытаясь отстраниться. Уотсон успокаивающе провёл ладонью между его лопаток, отвлекая, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке. Он мог поклясться, что кудрявые завитки были мокрыми от пота и тут же бы прилипли к шее Шерлока, если бы не мешавший шарф... дурацкие перчатки, из-за них Джон лишился едва ли не самых сладких ощущений, но воспоминания заменяли их с лихвой. Каждый раз искра из памяти вспыхивала, запуская в его голове красочный фейерверк, и Уотсон знал, как под тонкой рубашкой спину Шерлока покрывали мельчайшие капельки пота, как напрягались его ноги, чтобы принять вес двух тяжёлых тел, как ещё больше наливался кровью крепко стоящий член.

Шерлок с присвистом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Джон не ожидал, что он поддастся так скоро, и движение навстречу застало его врасплох. Холмс выгнул спину, прикусил нижнюю губу и двигался – Боже-Боже, как восхитительно медленно и с какой отчаянной решимостью! – пока не принял его член полностью.

Тысячи мельчайших иголочек скользнули по его нервам, и Уотсон содрогнулся. Холод слабыми укусами впивался в чувствительную кожу, и заведённый до предела Шерлок прижимался к Джону прохладными ягодицами, сильно стискивал внутри. Холмс запрокинул голову, как взбрыкнувший жеребец, чтобы сбросить поводья, и довольно застонал, словно освободившись от последних сдерживавших его уз. Ощущения, новые, необычайно сильные, переполняли Джона, отрывая от реальности, и соблазн выйти, ворваться в Шерлока до предела, повторить это ещё и ещё, был силён, как никогда. Позволив Холмсу самому отодвинуться, Джон толкнулся вперёд и со звучным бесстыдным шлепком снова прижался к его ягодицам, вышел опять и повторил это движение, резче и сильнее. Шерлок, одобрительно постанывавший, вскрикнул. На его бледных ягодицах проступили длинные алые полоски – Джон не снимал брюк, только расстегнул молнию, и она теперь оставляла некрасивые следы, так привлекавшие взгляд. Уотсон засмотрелся, невольно ускорил движения и всем телом навалился на Шерлока, который упал на стол. И каждый раз, когда сильным ударом его прижимали к столешнице, Холмс хрипло вскрикивал, и в его голосе боль мешалась с удовольствием. 

Повинуясь заданному ритму, Шерлок двигался сильными рывками, и Джон с трудом втиснул руку между ним и столом. Длинный, ровный, тонкий член Холмса, как нельзя лучше соответствовавший его сложению, тёрся о грубую поверхность стола. Шерлок не мог к себе прикоснуться, так что, когда Джон сделал это, застонал как-то по-особенному– протяжно, сдавленно и низко. 

\- Пер... перчатки... сними, - с трудом выдохнул он, замолкая, когда ощущения становились слишком уж невыносимыми. — Сними же, твою мать! Я хочу тебя чувствовать, — Холмс выгнулся, толкнулся назад и задвигался совсем неистово, окончательно потеряв над собой контроль.

И хоть его руки тоже были в перчатках, Шерлок накрыл ладонь Джона своей и теперь ласкал себя грубыми, отрывистыми движениями, пытаясь подстроиться под неровный ритм. Из приоткрытых губ Холмса лились охи, всхлипы и постанывания, потом он заскулил поначалу тихо-тихо, а затем всё громче и бесстыдней, пока темп скачками нарастал. Его голова запрокинулась, подставляя холодному воздуху беззащитное горло, по которому Джон тут же провёл ладонью и как будто задел спусковой крючок. Шерлок застыл, его всего протрясло крупной дрожью, и на какое-то мгновение Джона оглушил звонкий, полный чистейшего удовольствия крик. 

Расслабленный, оргазмирующий Шерлок покорно распластался на столе. Больше не сопротивляясь, он отдавался без остатка, и эта долгожданная доступность доводила Уотсона до исступления, до бешеного стука крови в висках, желания отбросить всю эту шелуху нежности и стать по-настоящему жёстким. Всегда застёгнутый, укутанный в пальто и шарф, Холмс изображал из себя неприступную крепость... куда же делись его гордость и независимость, стоило Шерлока хорошенько нагнуть? Джон положил ладони на его бёдра, чтобы было удобней двигаться – размашисто, со смачными и звонкими шлепками. Их всё ещё разделяла эта неудобная одежда: перчатки, шарфы, куртка и пальто, рубашки, брюки — но, тем не менее, они всё равно умудрились соединиться, и ничто не мешало Джону всё ускорять движения и трахать своего Шерлока быстро и совершенно не сдерживаясь. Уотсон упивался этими ощущениями — отступившими холодом и полумраком, жаром и теснотой послушного тела и... властью, о да, никто больше не мог так властвовать над Шерлоком. Никто не заставлял его настолько хотеть секса, не доводил до такого состояния, что Холмс готов был по-собачьи подставиться под ближайшим кустом, никто, кроме Джона. Никто, кроме Джона. Никто, кроме... уткнувшись носом во влажные волосы Шерлока, он закусил губу, беззвучно кончая.

Неожиданно темнота взяла верх. 

Первым ощущением стал холод. Пробравшись под куртку, он сквозняком прошёлся по вспотевшей спине, впился в голую поясницу. Тогда Джон сообразил, что полулежал на Шерлоке и что готов был вот-вот чихнуть, так щекотались его мокрые вихры. Руки не слушались, и Джон не смог подняться с первого раза. Холмс издал слабый протестующий стон — всё, на что он был способен — когда из него вышли, но с места не сдвинулся и лениво наблюдал, как Уотсон приводил себя в порядок.

— От кого ты прячешься? 

Джон от неожиданности вздрогнул, и молнию на его джинсах тут же заело. С силой рванув замок вверх, он с гневной отповедью повернулся к Шерлоку: тот пробовал встать, опираясь локтями на столешницу. Выходило плохо. Детектив сполз со стола и, неуверенно держась на ногах, разогнулся —полы его пальто тут же поползли вниз, скрыв перепачканные смазкой ягодицы. Размяв руки, Шерлок вдруг скривился от боли и схватился за задницу.

— Чёрт, Джон, из-за тебя я теперь весь грязный! 

— Прости, — Уотсон приблизился и прижался губами к его ещё влажному виску. Рука Холмса немедленно залезла во внутренний карман его куртки, вытащила платок. — В отличие от некоторых, я не ношу с собой презервативы.

— А надо бы. Это обязанность мужчины заботиться о контрацепции.

— Ну спасибо! Себя за мужчину не считаешь уже? — неожиданный приступ нежности пока и не думал заканчиваться, и Джон мягко рассмеялся, притянул Шерлока для поцелуя. Холмс перестал одеваться и потянулся за объятиями, так что пришлось загородить его от двери. 

— Проблемы, Джон? — дохнул ему на ухо Шерлок.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты сверкал голым задом перед Лестрейдом и его командой, — послышались чьи-то шаги, и Джон испуганно обернулся. К счастью, улочка, которую было видно из дверного проёма, была абсолютно пуста. — Весьма соблазнительным задом, — уточнил он, улыбнувшись, когда Шерлок с возмущённым сопением одёрнул пальто. 

— Ты своей задницей сверкаешь гораздо чаще. Неужели забыл, что брат «позаботился» о моей безопасности и понаставил камер в нашей квартире? Так что у Майкрофта есть все, — Холмс особенно выделил голосом это слово, — записи, сомневаюсь, что Лестрейд их не видел.

— Ты серьёзно? — Уотсон неуверенно рассмеялся, но быстро утих под красноречивым взглядом. – Нет, ты же не...

— При такой профессии он часто работает с насилием, в том числе сексуального характера. Учитывая это и его прошлое, вывод о склонности к вуаейризму напрашивается сам собой. Вероятность, я бы сказал...

— Шерлок, ради Бога, молчи!

Криво ухмыльнувшись, Холмс сделал шаг и покачнулся. Но упасть ему не дали — Джон отреагировал мгновенно, поднырнув и подставив детективу плечо.

— Не смей.

— А ты не дёргайся, — парировал Уотсон, потащив Холмса на улицу. — Сам же едва ноги передвигаешь.

— О, и по чьей милости?

Стоило ответить, и он бы снова завёлся, намекая и напрямую обвиняя Джона во всех грехах. Джон был виноват, что у Шерлока теперь болела задница. Джон был виноват, что взъерошенный и помятый детектив не мог вернуться к месту преступления... по крайней мере, он надеялся, что у Холмса хватит ума не делать этого. Один только взгляд на его искусанные красные губы и остекленевшие удовлетворённые глаза — и даже идиот бы понял, чем детектив занимался вместо работы. Вот почему Джон мягко коснулся губами его щеки и прошептал:

— Поехали домой. Я найду кэб.

— Но я не закончил! —капризно отозвался Шерлок.

Тащить его, высокого и тяжёлого, Уотсон не смог бы долго, поэтому сейчас он был настроен упираться до последнего и всё же настоял на своём. После разрядки Холмс всегда делался на удивление покладистым.

Узкая улица, названия которой Джон даже не запомнил, и котельная, чью дверь они забыли закрыть, остались позади. Выйдя на перекрёсток, мужчина огляделся, припоминая, откуда они пришли, и уверенно двинулся в обратную сторону. Детектив на этот раз не то, что протестовать, - заикаться не стал, зато долго ворчал, устраиваясь на сиденье такси. Навалившись Джону на левый бок (сесть по-другому у него просто не получалось), Шерлок закрыл глаза и, наконец, замолчал, но Уотсон чувствовал его дыхание, видел, как шевелились его губы. Этот ненормальный не мог перестать раскладывать преступление по полочкам даже после оргазма... хотелось бы знать, когда он снова начал думать про то убийство. Джон надеялся, что не тогда, когда они занимались любовью. 

***

— Майкрофт? — остановившись в коридоре, Джон удивлённо посмотрел на него. Тот в несвойственной ему манере быстро сбежал по лестнице.

— И вам доброго вечера, Джон, — с явным недовольством бросил он, даже на него не посмотрев. — Будьте добры, займите моего брата чем-нибудь интересным, раз уж своё вчерашнее дело он уже раскрыл.

— Занять? Я?!

— Поверьте, — уже на пороге Майкрофт обернулся - и с такой улыбкой, что Джон пожалел о своей несдержанности, — я знаю, как вы способны его развлечь. 

Когда покрасневший от намёка Уотсон поднялся в гостиную, Шерлок лежал на диване. Видимых повреждений у него не было, но на красную отметину на шее, явно от удара зонтиком, и встрёпанные больше обычного волосы Джон всё же отметил.

— Что здесь было нужно твоему брату?

— Проблемы в личной жизни. Майкрофт терпеть не может их решать.

— Только не говори, что он пришёл за помощью к тебе! — Джон фыркнул, присаживаясь на подлокотник софы. Шерлок открыл глаза и потянулся за своей порцией ласки, почти по-кошачьи мурлыкнув. — Так что он хотел? Сказал, что ты уже распутал убийство Холгана, а я ничего не знаю.

— Это был примитивный случай. Если бы не присутствие Андерсона, я бы справился быстрее.

Припомнив вчерашние «выступления» Шерлока перед полицейскими, Уотсон прищурился:

— Ну да, ну да. Что же ты тогда вопил, что ничего не понимаешь? — детектив упрямо надулся, и Джону пришлось заглаживать вину, целуя его в висок. — Ладно, рассказывай уже.

Холмс как будто ждал этих заветных слов: его глаза мгновенно вспыхнули и заблестели, и он затараторил так, что Джон всерьёз задумался о родстве с одним небезызвестным инопланетянином с двумя сердцами. 

— С самого начала я опирался на неверную теорию, положив в основу сексуальный подтекст. Всё было логично — район порноиндустрии, жертва с явными признаками сексуальных расстройств, я взял не тот след, а Лестрейд меня старательно по нему направлял. Но ты, Джон, именно ты своими действиями всё исправил.

— Серьёзно? — Уотсон всё же решил не упустить случая и ещё раз его поддеть. — А вчера ты говорил, что всё дело в машине.

— В ней были вещественные доказательства, а я говорю о мыслях. Я искал практическое подтверждение моей теории, но вместо этого её начисто опровергли! Я пытался воспроизвести условия, в которых находился Холган, однако очевидно, что моя реакция на поцелуи и приставания в общественном месте не была искомой. Тогда стало ясно, что сексуальный мотив, на который давил Лестрейд, не имел к преступлению никакого отношения...

— Рад, что помог, — поняв, что больше никакой похвалы он не получит, Джон вздохнул.

— Но если Холган поехал в Синлейн к женщине и не за сексом, тогда почему? На тот момент у меня не было возможности распутать цепочку до конца, но вчера вечером я набрал в поисковике фамилию убитого, и первая же ссылка стала ключом, — детектив указал на свой ноутбук, и Джон потянулся к компьютеру.

Его батарея была уже почти на исходе, но браузер стабильно работал, и нужная страница висела первой — видимо, Шерлок с самого вечера не прикасался к лэптопу. Ну, конечно, вчера наконец удалось уговорить его лечь пораньше, а днём Холмс опять занимался химическими опытами и... кое-чем другим. Какой тут компьютер?

— Хейли Холган?!

— Единственная и горячо любимая дочь, — кивнул Холмс, лучась от самодовольства.

— Погоди-погоди, - Уотсон вчитался в статью, — здесь написано, что она умерла год назад в автокатастрофе...

— Год назад она умерла для остального мира, а для Синлейна Хейли живее всех живых. Скорее всего, идея сфальсифицировать её смерть возникла у Холгана сразу же, как только он узнал, где и как его дочь проводила время. В квартале она известна под именем «Жрица» и, если я правильно сопоставил факты из различных комментариев, она едва ли не самая известная и безотказная проститутка Синлейна. Вторая вкладка, Джон.

Уотсон послушно перещёлкнул страницы и попал на ту, где было полно фотографий упомянутой Шерлоком Жрицы. И будь он проклят, если эта ночная бабочка не походила на милую и невинную мисс Холган.

— Но...

— Он рвался во власть, а с дочерью-проституткой это не так легко сделать. Логичнее было убрать Хейли со сцены, но, на свою голову, Холган не смог окончательно отказаться от дочери. Изредка приезжал тайком и в итоге спровоцировал собственную гибель, — на немой вопрос Шерлок кивнул головой и пояснил: — С властью ничего не получилось, а Хейли решила, что неплохо бы воскреснуть и получить свою часть капитала. Её замысел, о, очень хороший замысел, если бы ей удалось довести до конца!.. По всем расчетам Холган должен был приехать в Синлейн за проституткой, где бы ему продали Жрицу, но во время секса для большего удовольствия он бы якобы попытался её убить — естественно, что несчастная бы спаслась, убив извращенца. После этого она бы смело объявила о своём настоящем имени и обвинила отца в том, что он продал её в синлейнский бордель. 

Пару минут Джон осознавал услышанное, складывая детали вчерашнего расследования с сегодняшними объяснениями.

— И как же ты всё так подробно разгадал?

— Машина, — пожал плечами детектив. — Хейли нужна была машина для завершения своего замысла, а откуда проститутка умела обращаться с «Астон Мартин»? Планка сразу поднялась выше. Осмотрев салон, я понял, что преступник заранее знал, в каких местах смотреть, а уж когда стало ясно, что машина не выезжала с улицы...

— Колёса! Ты смотрел на шины, а тот переулок был единственным чистым в квартале! — Шерлок снова кивнул, подтверждая его догадку, и Джон почесал затылок. — Но Майкрофт?

— Я отправил сообщение Лестрейду, однако он не в состоянии был поработать, пришлось связываться с братом. В конце концов, именно Майкрофту потребовалось, чтобы я занялся его несостоявшимся подчинённым.

— Подчинённым, значит? — вот теперь всё стало окончательно ясно... за исключением, правда, того, почему Майкрофт остался недоволен. Ведь наверняка же сам в своё время забраковал Холгана. — Именно поэтому он побил тебя зонтиком?

Шерлок скривился:

—Ты мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не заметил! Майкрофт бесится, потому что Лестрейд на больничном, по его мнению, мы в этом виноваты. А не нужно было...

— Только не говори, что он действительно подглядывал, — простонал Джон.

— Его простуда к нам не имеет никакого отношения, - судя по выражению его лица, детектив и вправду сожалел об этом. И прежде, чем Уотсон смог сообразить, что он задумал, Шерлок снова улёгся на диван, прижал ладонь ко лбу. — К тому же, Лестрейд полный идиот, если никого не подпускает к себе. Ему придётся лечиться в полном одиночестве, а я... кажется, у меня начинает болеть голова.

На последних словах его голос стал совсем слабым и тихим, и Джон в который раз восхитился актёрскими способностями Холмса, а затем улыбнулся, принимая игру. Нежно коснувшись его лба, он отметил, что температуры не было, но всё же деланно нахмурился и покачал головой. 

— У тебя жар, — безапелляционно заявил доктор Уотсон, а лицо его новоиспечённого пациента тут же исказило страдание. Тонкая жилка на шее Шерлока билась ровно-ровно, но Джон заметил: — И пульс учащён. Я же говорил, что ни к чему хорошему твои выкрутасы не приведут! Теперь тебе придётся как следует отлежаться в постели... и никаких расследований, всё очень серьёзно!

— Джон, — сипло прошептал Шерлок, продолжая изображать боль и испуг, — но ведь ты поможешь мне, правда, Джон? 

Улыбаясь, Джон потянулся за поцелуем. Слава Богу, он знал, что до Шерлока лучше доходила практика, чем пустые слова.


End file.
